Dawnseer Meril
Dawnseer Meril, also known as 'the Rose', is the Champion of Belenus and the founder and caretaker of the Temple of Radiance in Tiv. Extremely powerful, devout, and wise, Meril has fought evil and darkness in many forms. Preserved far beyond her years by divine favor, she is one of the few mortal beings alive who remembers the Fall of Firindor and the recent Dragon War. She sees herself as the tool of the divine, seeking the will of Belenus and Majere to be manifested in the world. In combat, Dawnseer Meril becomes a beacon of shining light, dealing continual and potent radiant and fire damage while teleporting around to stay out of an enemy's reach. She is a lv.18 Light-domain cleric and a lv.1 psionic with sunbeam added to her Light-domain list as a boon, and two high-level enchanted wands. History Meril started out as the eccentric daughter of a more eccentric enchanter, living in the kingdom of Firindor. Her mother was loving but not very present in her life, and so she turned to writing and reading, particularly fascinated with the occult and other planes. She came into her celestial heritage when a lone wood-elf monk who had a vision of terrible times ahead ran into her near a shrine in the woods near her home. She left home with this monk, who was named Kanaya. Together they formed a band of feyborn adventurers, who eventually became instrumental in the fight against the Drow during the Fall. Meril and most of her party survived the Fall, and they eventually parted ways. Years later, Meril sought her destiny, and the purpose of her existence, upon realizing that her body had stopped aging past a certain point. She sought meaning and focus in many different gods over the course of the next century, but eventually returned to Belenus. She and Kanaya became lovers, and the pair moved to Eoroden to serve as a force of light against the rising darkness of Nagathar. They eventually gathered a party again, and together invaded the undead kingdom to try and rid it of its Lich King, but they discovered the secret he was hiding from the world, and decided to break off the assault to preserve the balance in the world, and continue the farce. Eventually, Kanaya succumbed to old age, and Meril took the name Rose in her honor. Their children, too, grew old and died, as did their grandchildren. Meril hid herself away before the last of her kin died, too grief-stricken to face more death, which she regretted years later. Meril was called forth by Belenus to serve as a beacon of his light and to cleanse the corruption that his temple was ridden with in the city of Tiv. She did so, and battled a cadre of devils by herself in and above the temple, destroying it in the fight. After the fight was done and the area cleansed, she began construction of what is today the Temple of Radiance, and became its caretaker and head. She dedicated the temple primarily to Belenus, but included shrines for Majere, Sarenrae, and Manwe as well. Twice more throughout the three millenia since the temple's completion did Meril set out from the city of Tiv. The first was on a pilgrimage, to confer with Ordrunn, the Black Sage, concerning the omens and portents she received of dark times and the shifting of the planes. Much did she learn in this journey, and she remained away from Tiv for six decades studying the lore of previous instances of the planes alignment. The second time was to recover and keep hidden a sword, an artifact of legend, at the direct request of Belenus, to be held for when the time was right and the proper champion arise to claim it. Aside from that, Meril occasionally set out through the city to purge an infestation of fiends, quell upstart vampires, or advise foolhardy monarchs. The remainder of her life, she spent hidden away in deep meditation, drifting in her visions and seeing much, but telling little. Combat Abilities = main page |-|Spells = main page |-|Magic Items = main page |-|Strategy = main page Category:NPCs Category:All